Kayuri
Background The History of the High Priestess is best told by her own words; here is her tale recounted by a listener: Celebration. Cheers echoed throughout the village, applause sounding at the announcement. Adulthood. Finally the day came I was no longer a child, I had blossomed into everything I aspired to be. A Priestess. No longer an adept. A perfect day… Warmth. Security. My mother embraced me, pride glowing brightly in her green orbs. “I knew you could do. I had faith.” As she placed a kiss upon my brow, a cry sounded in the distance. My life was about to change forever. '' ''Smoke filled the air, frantic screams pleading for mercy. In utter confusion, my mother ran from the room, calling to me. “Kayuri! Stay here!” The ringing of metal sounded, rangers ordering for arrows to fly. Unable to abide in my mother’s request, bare feet found the cobblestone flooring, devastation flooding the recesses of my mind. Bodies lay idle, drowning in pools of blood. Mighty swords were raised high above walking carcasses, the vile stench they held strong enough to turn the strongest of stomachs. '' ''“Mother?” I called frantically, running full speed down the incline as it became encompassed with flames. Nowhere. She was gone. Time froze for an endless moment, the horrors seeming to send me into an acute state of shock. “Kayuri!” Blinking, I spun around, the ground shaking beneath me. Fighting ceased, all eyes widening at the large being of conjoined flesh hurling towards me. My mind begged me to flee, yet me limbs remained frozen in fear. Staring in fear, the dark sky then parted, a bolt of holy light striking the abomination before it trampled me over. “Go daughter! Just run!” There she stood, the angelic form of my mother. Before I could respond, an image I will never forget took me. The point of the blade burst from her delicate skin, a scream that remains with me this day sounding. “NO!” I screamed, holy light surrounding me. A nova of energy burst from my frame, the skeletal figure falling hard upon the soil. It was too late. She was slowly falling to death, my trembling hand taking hers. “Kayuri..my daughter..” Nodding to her, I listened carefully. “Promise me..you will take my place. Save Fairbreeze. Save us all!” Swallowing hard, I fought back pending tears. “I promise.” A soft smile fell from her lips, eyes closing as she slipped from this realm. The village burned..body’s tossed into catapults and launched about out of a sick satisfaction. Gripping my locket I had just received for my birthday, I ran as fast as I could towards the city, the army of Scourge moving slowly behind me. The rest is a day never forgotten by our people... Pushing myself away from others, days and night were spent with book in hand, olden disciples studied. With endurance and practice, I filled my mother’s position as High Priestess. As I promised, I fell back to Fairbreeze, heart encased behind a steel wall as I began to rebuild all I lost. Through a walk through the city, I crossed Vathoren, a paladin who sought to restore all we lost just as I did. Banding together we started a group under his rule, only to crumble beneath his greedy pride. Picking up the broken pieces, Captain Imladris and I pulled the faithful fighters and started the Shindu A’lar. Our ranks grew, good hearts and strong souls placing faith in me. Through my mother’s memory and the desire of other’s we fight. We fight to make sure that devastating day never happens again. We fight for those who need a savior. Those who need hope. ''We fight for you.. '' Appearance Poise perfected, mannerisms flawless. Much is hidden behind her illuminated, topaz hues. A past to always be remembered, a future of promise. Soft, benevolent features remain framed by a wavy, auburn mane. Her figure is slender, well-toned from previous ventures in Northern lands. Almost flawless skin is soft to the touch, only a rigid scar upon the side of her abdomen demeaning her celestial visage. Full lips hold a welcoming smile, although if wrong, traits can quickly change into a flamed temper. Weapons and Abilities Family *High Priestess Alara Sundrift - Mother (Deceased) *Lord Arden Sundrift - Father (Deceased) *Magister Say'yrn Sundrift - Brother *Nastiria Dawnbreak Kin'Shora - Adopted daughter, fathered by Imladris *Ayrial Sundrift - Sister *Calann Kin'Shora - Son with Imladris (As yet unborn) Trivia *Despite her youthful age, many view her as a mother figure, seeking her for guidance. *A master tailor, she is known for making the females within the guild a dress, teaching them the proper mannerisms expected of a lady. *In her free time, the Priestess enjoys singing. Many inhabitants have grown fond of her angelic voice, gathering round to listen to her recite the olden hymns her mother had wrote. *Meditation is important to Kayuri. She can often be found kneeled before the golden statue of the late Priestess Alara Sundrift, focused on clearing her mind and thriving in the disciples of light. *Kayuri studies the old disciples of light, less dependant on other beings and more upon her faith in the light. *After the destruction of Fairbreeze, Kayuri lost touch with sanity, diving deep into her pain. Malkos, the Lord of the Disciples of Darkness, approached the High Priestess with a bargain. “I promise to save your village and forever protect it. In return, you will serve me for an eternity.” Lost and afraid, she gave into his request, becoming a secret member of the dark clan. *Although to strangers she comes off cold and arrogant, beneath it all is a woman of dedication and love, one who would give up everything for the better of her people. *Kayuri's late mother Alara's likeness was immortalised in a statue at the top of the Fairbreeze Inn. See also * Shindu Alar * Nastiria * Imladris Category:Horde Category:Blood Elf Category:Horde Priest Category:2009